1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a three-dimensional image display device. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for that is adaptive for conversion between a two-dimensional plane image and a three-dimensional stereoscopic image while minimizing brightness deterioration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image display device stereoscopically displays an image by using the perspective difference perceived by two eyes. The three-dimensional image display device is mainly classified by the type of method, such as a binocular method and an autostereoscopic method. In the binocular method, which uses binocular disparity, an the image is taken with a camera having a lens corresponding to the left eye perspective and another lens corresponding to the right eye perspective, and then displays a left image incident to the left eye and a right image incident to the right eye to realize a three-dimensional stereoscopic image. The stereoscopic image display device using the binocular method is classified as a slit barrier type or a lenticular lens type.
FIG. 1 a is diagram representing a three-dimensional image display device of the related art using a slit barrier. The method of using the slit barrier, as shown in FIG. 1, selectively screens the light irradiated from an image display surface of a display device 11 by use of a slit barrier 12 to separate the left and right images to realize the three-dimensional stereoscopic image. More specifically, the light of the left image L and the light of the right image R pass through the slit barrier 12 to display an image on a screen 13. This method has an advantage of being easily switchable between 3D/2D image modes because the slit barrier 12 can be realized with a liquid crystal display device that is turned-on when a three-dimensional stereoscopic image is displayed and then the slit barrier 12 can be eliminated by turning off the liquid crystal display device when a two-dimensional plane image is displayed. However, the slit barrier type has a disadvantage in that the brightness loss is great because the light transmitted through the slit barrier 12 is reduced by approximately 50% or less.